erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Yagami vs Dexter Morgan
Light Yagami vs Dexter Morgan is the twenty-first battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the eleventh of Season 2. It features "Kira" sociopath and vigilante of Japan's crime world, Light Yagami, facing off against detective and murderer of Miami, Dexter Morgan, with a surprise entry of the psychopathic Jigsaw from the Saw film franchise. It was published on December 12, 2015. Cast KRNFX as Light Yagami Jacksfilms as Dexter Morgan Nice Peter as Jigsaw and Dexter's victim (cameo) Lyrics 'Light Yagami:' Surprise, motherfucker. I've caught you red-handed. This bandit lacks a gambit to compete against my planned wits. Tonight's the night Light writes your plight in this fight when you catch sight As I kill it on the mic and give you quite a fright to make your skin turn pale white. You're an American Psycho, haunted by his own sins, Wasting time stalking victims, and carelessly leaving out evidence. I don't even have to leave my room to target any kind of criminal. It's a shame you're an atheist. You'll need to pray to me for a miracle. I'm worshiped! I make up rules, and it becomes the law! You live by a code, and your episodes show you can't survive a murder withdrawal! Kira will have no mercy for this amateur challenger. In this hell of a ride, I'll be your guide towards the light with you as my Dark Passenger. 'Dexter Morgan:' Who’s stalking the doctor at work from the shadows? Trying to mock the martyr of malice and mad flows? Oh, a teenaged journalist who calls himself a God, Appointing scapegoats as the Second Kira Broad. Listening to the voices in his head, the demons in his room, The choices that you’ve made, brought you to your doom. Comparing us two is apples to oranges, there’s no pairing of us. I swear you’ll wear pain 'til the blade has rust, plus you’re arrogant as fuck! I'll put you in a cage; get broken like Doakes! Fighting a cop, but running from your folks? (Ha!) Lost Lividity to L’s Loss, you should have Mello’d out. Your fate is Near! Screams won’t save you, so yell it out! 'Light Yagami:' The Bay Harbor Butcher's getting sliced to bits when I spit a sharp diss. You put your first wife in peril and abandoned your next one with your kid, So if you want the fate you gave your bro, I'll make blood splatter on this analyst And pull the plug on you to end your life like you did to your sis! 'Dexter Morgan:' Don’t talk about that! You animated outlandish literal maggot! ‘Cause Kiras get capped up and wrapped in plastic! Now you’re barefaced, I tear pages and you’re scared straight! Leave you in pairs, bloody squares, scattered across the fucking staircase! ---- 'Billy the Puppet:' Hello, Morgan and Yagami. You don’t know me, but I got your names. You both have wronged humanity. So, I want to play a game. Dexter’s Laboratory over here has made him a mad scientist. Haunted by his mother’s death, caused by violence. And let’s shine some Light on this, a student jotting pages, Haunting demons, full of cadence, always causing slayings. It’s about time you two faced what both your victims have; Dexter has a syringe in hand, adrenaline in fact, And Light has a remote, kills either of you with electricity. Elect wisely who you shock, yourself or your enemy. If you choose him, his shot will put him back to life, In the middle of the room, there is a bloody knife, Dexter can kill you like he’s planned, but then he’ll have a heart attack As the shot holds an overdose, I hope you can pardon that. So choose, Light, because you can kick the can instead, Either or, see you later. ---- 'Jigsaw:' By the way, you both Saw me dead. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Light Yagami vs Dexter Morgan Category:TKandMit Category:NightFalcon9004